She Took the Bullet
by GoldenThroat
Summary: When troy and sharpay meet up at a local giant grocery store they become hostages. what happens when sharpay takes the bullet. ITS WAY BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS! :D
1. Chapter 1

**She Took the Bullet**

I own nothing but the idea.

All characters belong to Disney 3

Before you read this keep in mind that I do not hate Sharpay!

It was a normal Saturday morning. Troy had gotten up to go brush his teeth and take a shower.

He was on his way to go to Giant to pick up a quick breakfast since his mom and dad went to a wedding in LA and won't be back till Tuesday.

As he was driving into to the huge parking lot he noticed an empty spot next to the entrance.

I guess this is my lucky day Troy thought as he was driving its way when all of a sudden an all too familiar pink convertible took his spot.

"Wow wow this is my spot princess" Troy said as he stuck his head out this window.

"Yeah the one I took" said Sharpay as she got out of her car.

She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a flowy baby doll tank top from Abercrombie.

Her hair was put up in a pony tail.

"Listen, I I'm just here to pick up a quick donout before I go. So just move ur dam car!"

"Yeah you wouldn't want to keep your precious girlfriend waiting" said Sharpay as she started to walk away.

"Dam!" said troy as he hit the steering wheel knowing he had lost this fight.

When troy had finally found a spot he starting making his way inside.

As he made his towards the pastry section he saw the last Chocolate chip muffin.

Right when he was about to pick it up once again it was snatched away from him.

"Give it to me!" said troy as he sighed.

"Yeah I don't think so"

"Come you already took my parking spot know give my dam muffin!"

"No! Ever heard of ladies first!"

"Yeah I did! It's just I don't see any ladies here!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT U FUCKIN-"

"BANG BANG!" that was all that was herd then the sudden sound of screaming and frantic costumers running for their lives.

"O my god!" said a very scared Sharpay.

"w-what was that?!" said Sharpay.

"I don't know maybe we should-"

"HEY U 2 FALLOW ME RIGHT KNOW!" said the man in the black with the gun in his hands pointed towards the two.

The gun man was wearing all black with a black skiing mask.

Sharpay and Troy both fallowed the man.

They ended up in the back of the store were 7 other people were scattered on the floor scared to death!

"Now get down and stay down and no talking or else!" said the other man with a knife in his hands.

Sharpay and Troy sat down in the corner.

Troy looked over to Sharpay to find her crying silently.

He gently put his arm around her and started rubbing her hand with his thumb.

Troy looked over to see the other hostages.

There was a middle aged woman staying as calm as everyone else.

Her hands were to her sides and her legs were up to her stomach.

She was scared.

Then there was a man possibly in his 30s sitting next to the middle aged woman he was nervously biting his nails.

Then there was a woman and what looked like her elderly mother.

The other 3 people were silently crying.

"T-troy I'm scared" said Sharpay as she looked up at troy with tears in her eyes.

"I-it's ok you're going to make it out here alive I promise you that"

Troy gently kissed Sharpay on the cheek.

Before Sharpay could do anything she and everyone else heard a faint sound of an annoying melody.

Everyone's eyes went on Sharpay.

It was her cell phone.

"Hey! Who's phone is that??!" said the man with the gun.

"M-mine" said Sharpay as she looked down. Her eyes were begging to tear up.

"Really well we have a ZERO no phone policy"

The man with the gun grabbed Sharpay by her hair and pulled her up.

"HEY LET GO OF HER!" said troy as he quickly got up.

"ONE MORE MOVE AND I SHOOT!" said the man as he put the gun to Sharpay's head.

At that moment Sharpay was sobbing.

Troy could see that and only made him ache more.

He felt so-so hopeless.

He had to think and think fast if he wanted to get out of here along with everyone else alive.

Then it hit him. His cell phone is on silent so he could quickly make a call.

He slowly went to his right pocket and took out his phone.

The man with the knife turned around and saw troy.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK UR DOING?!"

Sharpay quickly turned and saw Troy.

The man with the gun saw this and quickly pointed the gun towards troy.

This was it troy thought.

He closed his eyes ready for the pain, but then a moment went by and nothing.

He opened his eyes to find Sharpay's body motion less on the floor in front of him.

"O my god!!! SHARPAY!!!"

Troy quickly turned her body on her back and saw the bullet right in her chest.

Without knowing tears started forming in his eyes.

"Please Sharpay!! I-I need you please!!!"

Nothing.

"SHARPAY!!"

Sharpay…………

_________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys :) ik its very angsty. There's a part 2 but I need 10 reviews for the next part and trust me it's very sad. I even started crying when writing it. Pleaseeee right reviews you have no idea how much I enjoy reading them! So please for me ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**She Took the Bullet**

A High School Musical FanFiction

By

**XdorxyMiley**

_Part 2/2_

The last thing young Troy Bolton remembered that day was the frantic sound of people panicking and the sound of Sharpay's sweet, sweet voice.

It's been 2 years since the shooting and even though almost everyone has gotten over the loss of a once beautiful, beautiful blonde, one certain 20 year old has not.

As Troy was driving to his daily visit to the cemetery the song Meet Me Half Way was on and as much as Troy hated that song it was _her_ favorite song and all troy did was cry as he sadly made his way to the cemetery entrance.

It was a sad, dark rainy day as Troy walked over to her headstone.

_Sharpay Ashley Evens, 1990-2010 dear sister and best friend._

Troy's hands gently traced the words Sharpay as a singly tear fell to the soft green grass.

That day- that horrible day will forever haunt Troy.

It was supposed to be _him _not _her_.

"_SHARPAY PLEASE!!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!" said Troy as he was sobbing._

"_t-troy.."_

"_y-yes" said troy has held onto sharpay's small hand._

"_I n-need t-to t-tell you s-something."_

"_w-what is it?"_

"_I-I a-always l-l-o-ved y-you" said Sharpay._

_Troy just kept on crying as he tried to play out a single word._

"_Sharpay I love you forever and ever. Please remember that. All those times that I said I hated you and called you names, please, please forgive me please" said troy as chocked on a tear._

_Sharpay gently smiled as she was slowly and sadly dying._

"_Do m-me o-ne f-favor."_

"_Anything."_

"_K-kiss me"_

_Troy gently placed his lips on her soft cold lips._

_He could feel Sharpay's lips slowly fall._

_So he held on tighter and tighter not wanting to let go._

_Not ever wanting to let go._

_Sharpay's eyes gently closed shut._

_Troy still not pulling away from the kiss held onto her cold hand gently tighter._

_He made a promise that day to Sharpay that they both would make it out alive. He broke that promise. _

_As he gently pulled away he was at that point sobbing._

_He got both of her hands and kissed them one last time as he put them to her side. He looked at her once and kissed her on the lips soft and gentle._

Troy fell to his nees as the rain fell on him.

At that point Troy really couldn't tell whether the water on his face were tears or the rain.

"Sharpay….."

Sharpay………

**Told you this is very sad. I actually started crying when I wrote this :(**

**So tell me what you think. Please Please review!!!!**


End file.
